Sony Pictures Home Entertainment/Other
Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment 1979–1982 Cphe78.jpg GW233H175.jpg RCA-Columbia Pictures Video 1982–1987 RCA Columbia Pictures Home Video Logo 1983 a.jpg RCA Columbia Pictures Home Video Logo 1983 b.jpg RCA Columbia Pictures Home Video Logo 1983 c.png 1986-1998 3928812721 1a8b70032c.jpg 1988 rca columbia 1986.jpg 1988-1989 Hoyts rca columbia1.jpg 1989-1990 Hoyts rca columbia2.jpg|Jokes (1989) 1989-1990 Rcacolumbia.jpg|Science (1990) 1990-1991 RCAColumbiaPicturesVideo.jpeg|''Dinosaurs'' (1991) Columbia TriStar Home Video/Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment 1991-1992 1991 Columbia Tristar Home Video logo.jpg Heaven.is.a.playground.vhs.s.2a.JPG|Example of the CTHV 1992 VHS tape of Heaven is a Playground 1992-1993 Columbiatristarvideo1992.jpg Columbiatristarhomevideo1992.png|Inverted version of the logo, shown outside the United States Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video_Logo_(Children's_Video_Promo_Version).png|The logo seen on the Children's Video UK Promo 1993–2001 Columbia Tristar Home Video Logo.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-16-01h01m33s181.png|Background used in the first part of the logo and it would later be used as the background for the 1995 Columbia Tristar Home Video logo. Columbia Tristar Home Video Logo.jpg|DVD version Columbia_TriStar_Home_Entertainment_Logo_1993_Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video.PNG|Rare Widescreen Version made for DVD trailers such as the 1997 DVD release of Philadelpha. New Line Home Entertainment 2003-2010 s1.png|''Amos & Andrew'' (1993) video trailer Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-15h39m48s45.png|''Little Women'' (Home video, 1994) trailer Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video_1993_VHS_Tape_Example.jpg|Example of the CTHV 1993 VHS tape of So I Married an Axe Murderer Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video_1997_VHS_Tape_Example.jpg|Example of the CTHV 1997 VHS tape of Fly Away Home. Screenshot 2015-12-09-17-31-59.png|The logo as it appears on a polarized hologram found on UK VHS tapes. Trailer Variants IMG 9523.PNG|Coming Soon To A Theatre Near You variant CTHV Rare logo.jpg|Sharing With Friends (1995) 1995-1996 CTHV Rare logo.jpg CTHV_Rare_logo_2.jpg The style of the logo would soon be used for Columbia TriStar Television in 1996. 1996-1998 Columbiatristarvideo1995.jpg Columbia-TriStar-Home-Video-1996-Widescreen.jpg|Rare widescreen logo of CTHV. CTHVTAKEHOLLYWOODHOME.png|Background without CTHV logo. Trailer Variants IMG_9525.PNG|Coming Soon to a Theater Near You variant IMG_9526.PNG|Coming Soon to Home Video variant IMG_9527.PNG|Now Available on Home Video variant 1997 CTHV Rare logo 3.png|Another rare CTHV logo in 1997. This was seen on DVD releases of Bear in the Big Blue House 1997–2001 Columbia Tristar Home Video.jpg f2f950f76b6ce27fb51d37b2a2481225.jpg 6e3ddf2315b6f6658b8543b2b2df6e49.jpg 47QXN6HAmXrXiDnuyxoAkw189586.png vlcsnap-2013-11-16-20h58m38s220.png|Version without COLUMBIA TRISTAR and HOME VIDEO. Feel free to add your own text on the logo. CTHV_Logo_1997_(CTHE_Version).jpg|Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment Version Columbia TriStar Home Video 1997 graphic_comparison.png|Visiting The Doctor With Bear (1999) Trailer Variants IMG_9528.PNG|Coming Soon to a Theater Near You variant IMG_9529.PNG|Coming Soon to Home Video variant IMG_9530.PNG|Now Available on Home Video variant 1999–2001 Columbiatristarvideo1999.jpg Columbia_TriStar_Home_Entertainment_Logo_1999_b_Columbia_TriStar_DVD.jpg|Columbia TriStar DVD Version Columbiatristarhomeentertainment1999.jpg|Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment Version 2001-2005 The bold, glossy new logo for CTHE was launched in June 2001 with a majestic, synthesized soundtrack just after the Columbia TriStar Home Video name was scrapped. The name was permanently scrapped in the USA and Canada on November 30, 2004 and CTHE was renamed as Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. SPHE continued to use the Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment name and logo in the UK and Ireland until June 13, 2005 when SPHE decided to adopt the current Sony Pictures Home Entertainment name and logo worldwide. vJ2sWcsnCS4vebajbmzDdQ55119.jpg|Print Logo cthe_logo.jpg|Variation used on the Sony Pictures website in 2002. CTHE_print_Logo.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-00h38m41s237.png|''Kermit's Swamp Years'' (2002) closing Vlcsnap-2016-01-31-17h09m16s038.png|''Spellbound'' (2004) Columbia_TriStar_Home_Entertainment.png|''Halloween & Thanksgiving'' CTHE 2001 widescreen early.png|Widescreen version (early variant) vlcsnap-2015-02-14-15h29m43s2.png|Full-screen version (early variant) vlcsnap-2012-12-08-01h39m30s245.png|Fullscreen version (later variant) vlcsnap-2012-12-08-01h45m34s9.png|Fullscreen version cropped to 16:9 that "hides" Home Entertainment from view. wb-WrU1B5ruLtmo9cNeHFQ321428.png vlcsnap-2013-07-30-22h35m36s55.png CTHE 2001 now on home media.png CTHE 2001 Now on VHS and DVD.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-00h53m17s69.png|''Kermit's Swamp Years'' trailer variant (2002) Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-15h14m07s247.png|''Kermit's Swamp Years'' (2002) Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment 2001 graphic comparison 2.png Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment 2001 graphic comparison.png Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video_2000_VHS_Tape_Example.jpg|Early Example of the CTHE 2001 UK VHS tape of The Bone Collector with its prototype hologram. Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video_2002_VHS_Tape_Example.jpg|Current Example of the CTHE 2002 UK VHS tape of Men In Black II. Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video_2003_Alternative_VHS_Tape_Example.jpg|Alternative Example of the CTHE UK VHS tape of Macbeth Trailer Variants Vlcsnap-2015-06-06-10h49m15s368.png vlcsnap-2013-07-30-22h35m55s236.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-06-10h46m33s187.png vlcsnap-2013-07-30-22h36m23s242.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-06-10h49m21s675.png Sony Pictures Home Entertainment From late 2004 onwards, Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment was renamed as Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. November 2004–present (USA and Canada), June 2005-present (UK and Ireland) Sony Pictures Home Entertainment logo.svg|Print logo. Sony Pictures Home Entertainment 2005 P&S.png|Full-screen Sony_Pictures_Home_Entertainment_1.png|Uncontrasted variant Sony Pictures Home Entertainment 2005.png|Early To Bed, Early To Rise (1996, 2005 reissue) vlcsnap-2012-10-29-04h35m53s144.png|Hotel Trasnylvannia 2(2016) Trailer Variants 2005-2006 vlcsnap-2016-05-12-21h19m45s883.png vlcsnap-2016-05-12-21h20m31s463.png vlcsnap-2016-05-12-21h21m46s174.png vlcsnap-2016-05-12-21h22m36s834.png Category:Sony Corporation Category:Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment Category:Entertainment Category:Home videos in the United States Category:Home video Category:DVD Category:Culver City, California Category:California Category:Special logos Category:Home video distributors Category:United States Category:General Electric Category:RCA Category:Columbia Pictures Category:TriStar Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment